1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress pad for vehicle, and more particularly to a mattress pad for vehicle having light members for lighting or illumination purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical mattress pads have been developed for attaching to floor portions of vehicles. However, the typical mattress pads have no light members and may not generate warning lights. Normally, the floor portions of the vehicles may be dark, particularly during the night, such that people may not clearly see the inner portion of the vehicle during the night.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dark inner portions of vehicles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a mattress pad for vehicle including a number of light members for generating lights to light or illuminate the inner portions of vehicles.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a mattress pad for vehicle comprising a pad member, and a light device attached to the pad member, to generate light through the pad member, and for generating lights to light or illuminate the inner portions of vehicles. Particularly, the light generated by the light device may be used to light the dark inner portion of the vehicle.
The pad member includes a bottom portion, the light device includes at least one light member attached to the bottom portion of the pad member. The pad member includes at least one swelling provided therein and having a space formed in the swelling to receive the light member.
The pad member includes an opening formed in the swelling and communicating with the space of the swelling to receive the light member. The pad member includes one or more flanges extended into the space thereof to engage with the light member, and to retain the light member in the swelling of the pad member.
The light member includes a base, a circuit board attached to the base and having at least one light element disposed thereon. The circuit board includes at least one terminal provided thereon, and a flexible and electrical cable coupled to the terminal of the circuit board.
The base of the light member includes an upper portion, and the light member includes a cover secured onto the upper portion of the base, to form and define a chamber within and between the cover and the base.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.